mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/Warriors RP
OK, I honestly don't think this RP will be very popular... but I'm making it anyway. For those of you who don't know (so, I'm guessing everyone) Warriors is a book series about feral cats who live in a forest and fend for each other within their own respective clans. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warriors_(novel_series) The cats who live in the clans can be one of 5 roles, plus two roles they have as kits, and another as they grow old: *Kit- New-borns only six months old and younger. As a kit, you have the suffix of kit http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Kits *Apprentice- A cat who is training to be a warrior or medicine cat. as an apprentice, your suffix is paw http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Apprentice *Warrior- Any cat who has finished their training and is not a medicine cat, leader, or elderhttp://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior *Queen- A warrior expecting or nursing kits http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Queen *Medicine cat- A cat chosen by Star Clan (usually) to treat sick and injured cats and interpret signs from Star Clan http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Medicine_cat *Deputy- Next in-line to be leader and leader's most rusted warrior http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Deputy *Leader- A cat who has become a leader after the previous leader has died or retired. It is the highest place of honor, but they still do normal warrior activities aswell. They, unlike other cats, have nine lives. As a leader, you're prefix is star http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Leader *Elder- Retired warriors, medicine cats, leaders, and deputies. http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Elder Affliations *ThunderClan- The main clan of the novels and the one that I believe most will want to be in. Their territory is forest. These cats are strong.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/ThunderClan *Shadow Clan- The main antagonists, although most aren't evil. Their territory is swampish and they have amzing camoflauge abilities. http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/ShadowClan *WindClan- Usually allies of Thunder CLan, but occasionally fight them, seeing as they are still actally, rival clans. These cats are swift and have a field territory.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/WindClan *RiverClan- Usually allies of Shadow Clan, but have been known to help THunder Clan. They are reasonably good swimmers and have territory near rivers.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/RiverClan *StarClan- This is out of bounds cause this be for dead cats.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/StarClan *Dark Forest- A place where bad dead cats go.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Place_of_No_Stars *Tribe of Rushing Water- A group of mountain cats who live a life similar to clan life. They have six main roles: **Healer- Leader and healer **Cave-Gaurds- Self-explanitory **Prey-Hunters- Self-explanitory **Kit-Mothers- Queens **To-bes- Apprentices **Elders- The samehttp://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Tribe_of_Rushing_Water *Tribe of Endless Hunting- StarClan for the tribe. *SkyClan- A clan that was driven out of the mountains, but si later reassembled by FireHeart. These cats live far away from camp so if you make your character here, they won't have outside contact. These cats can leap higher than other ctas.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/SkyClan *BloodClan- An old disbanded clan of rogues. You can reassemble them I guess. They have no specialties cause they're just rogues, or feral cats outside of clans, who banded together.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/BloodClan *Kittypet- You are owned by a human.http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Kittypet http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Clans Naming Naming usually involves your main name and the prefix. Your main name is usually something in nature or an adjective. Your prefix is usually a noun, something else in nature, or the suffix recieved based on your place in the hiearchy. (Examples: Fireheart, Bluestar, Jayfeather). Tribe cats get theur name based on the firsth thing the mother sees (not wall, or cave, or floor, but something like Brook where small fish swim or Swooping Eagle) Kittypets and rogues can be called whatever. Other Terminology Tribe Terms Major Characters THE WARRIOR CODE WHICH MUST BE READ Form Affliation: (Example: ThunderClan) Main name: (Example: Green) Rank: (Example: Apprentice, NO ONE GETS TO BE A LEADER, MEDICINE CAT, OR DEPUTY WITHOUT MY CONSESNT) Bio: (Not neccessary) Full name: (Example: Greenglow Main name suffix) If there are any concerns or questions, or what ever, just say. Category:Blog posts